En el papel
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque muchas cosas pueden plasmarse en el papel. No solo letras, sino el corazón del artista. (No leer si no te gusta chico x chico leve)


**Hola a todos!**

 **Advertencia: Lo siento, pero esto lo escribo para saciar mi vena fujoshi, si NO te gusta el chico x chico NO lo leas y NO dejes comentarios mal intencionados.**

 **Adoré a Marc, es taaaan lindo! X3 Más bonito que Adrien, en serio, casi creí que veía una chica. Pero bueno. Gracias a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y capítulo único. Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

En el papel.

Capítulo único.

La primera vez que le vio fue cuando pidieron a alumnos formar parte del gran video a Laura Nightingale. Todos estaban emocionados, incluso él cuando le dieron la máscara pero… demasiado tímido para que le vieran la máscara. Por eso cuando veía el video solo podía verse parte de su rostro y con la capucha puesta. Vaya rollo.

-¡Auch!- se topó con un chico de cabellera roja.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, yo… fue mi culpa, perdón.

-No fue na…- se fue antes de que el pelirrojo hablara, devolviendo la máscara. Sin darle la oportunidad al chico de verle la cara.

Por eso solo quería irse a casa y poder escribir sobre lo que más amaba, sobre los dibujos de Ladybug. Cada semana los publicaban en la página de la escuela, el espacio artístico donde los alumnos demostraban sus talentos, y alguno que otro mal collage. Pero esos dibujos gritaban una historia que le hacía imposible no plasmarla en su libreta. Suspiró deseando que sus escritos pudiesen ser plasmadas en esos dibujos y poder hablar con el artista que los hacía. Pero ¿qué tal si no le gustaban? ¿Si de verdad era malo? El solo sentimiento le hacía retorcer su estómago.

Por eso cuando Marinette le pidió ir al club de arte fue una gran sorpresa poder verle al fin, allí estaba, el artista que hacía su imaginación volar. Pero tan familiar… oh, rayos, era el mismo chico con el que se tropezó. Vaya mala suerte, de seguro pensaba que era tonto. Pero cuando le pidieron su libreta, salió corriendo. Sus ideas, sus sentimientos y emociones plasmadas en el papel no debía verlos nadie, estaba tan avergonzado, ¿y si confundía lo que veía0 ¿Quee tal si lo que dibujaba no era lo que había interpretado entre sus hojas? Todo tan confuso…

Pero vaya giros que da la vida.

Su corazón destrozado pronto sanó gracias a su heroína favorita. Ahora le gustaría pedirle una disculpa por los problemas ocasionados, tal vez podría hacerlo de forma indirecta.

-Marc.- su lápiz casi cae de entre sus dedos y se gira a ver a Nathaniel que le miraba con una sonrisa plasmada.- ¿Estás muy distraído?

-Ah, yo… solo pienso en algunas cosas para escribir.- se había olvidado siquiera que estaba rodeado de personas en el club de arte.

-¡Perfecto! He traído nuevos dibujos.

-¿Tan pronto? Eres increíble.

-No es para tanto, me concentro mejor cuando estoy en el club. ¿Quieres verlos?

-¡Claro!- Nathaniel le pasó las hojas y por un momento sus dedos rozaron con los del artista. El joven escritor tomó las hojas rápidamente y las puso sobre la mesa para no ver al artista a los ojos.

-¿Qué opinas? Pienso que estamos dejando de lado a Chat Noir, por ello quiero que participe más en los siguientes comics con Ladybug.

-¿Y eso te gustaría?

-Bueno, creo que es lo justo. Aunque me encanta cuando Illustrator pelea junto a Ladybug, pero algunas han dicho que he relegado a Chat Noir y creo que puedo dejarlo así. Ya encontré el compañero perfecto para él.

-¿Ah, sí?- alzar la mirada fue un grave error, se topó con los ojos cian del pelirrojo que le miraba fijamente.

-Por supuesto. Reverser es genial. No creo que tenga un mejor compañero.- Marc sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y el lápiz estaba a punto de resbalarse de entre sus dedos en cualquier momento.

Se levantó de repente asustando un poco al pelirrojo.

-¡V-Voy al baño! Ya vengo.- salió corriendo del allí tan rápido como pudo ante la mirada de Nathaniel y Marinette que lo miraron confundidos.

Marinette terminaba una bolsa cuando Alix se acercó a buscar una lata de las que estaban a lado de la futura diseñadora.

-Algo le pasa a Marc, parece nervioso.

-Está bien. Créeme, no es grave lo que le pasa.

-¿Estás segura? Parecía nervioso.

-Como cierta chica que tengo enfrente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Alix encontró la lata que quería.

-Sabes, creo que Marc es un chico demasiado lindo.

-¿Alix?- Nathaniel que escuchó lo último la miró sorprendido por aquel comentario.- ¿Hablas en serio?- la chica solo movió los hombros en respuesta.

-Solo digo. Casi parece una chica. Debo admitir que hacen linda pareja.

-¿De qué hablas?- Alix sonrió mientras regresaba a su trabajo.

-Na-da, te lo dejo de tarea.- contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Tal vez nadie más lo viera pero ella sí. Y bueno, ella ya tenía su ship favorito. Pero sería un secreto, al menos por el momento. Hasta que los dibujos y las letras plasmadas en el papel pudiesen al fin revelar lo que pasaría con ellos.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Solo a los que les gusta esto. En mi mundo aún existe el Nathloe, pero como dije, debía saciar mi vena fujoshi y ya lo hice. Estoy en paaaaz…. Y bueno, gracias por leer, dejen review si les gustó y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
